swgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Hunter
This Clone Relics quest gives you a cybernetic arm that has +5 Ranged Accuracy and +5 Ranged Distance. It also allows to use "Cyborg Sure Shot" that always hits for maximum damage. Along the way, you also earn two Clone Wars paintings for your efforts. It starts in Bestine cantina with a guy called Qakkee and has five phases. You have to kill between 6 and 12 creatures for all phases apart from the last two. Phase I Kill 10 Cannibal Dewbacks (Tatooine) 4415 Quest XP These are easily found by going out to a player city on Tatooine and looking for a while in a mission terminal. A player who has mastered an elite profession will have no trouble with this phase. You get them at about your CL so if you're lvl 80 you could use a friend in this quest. The mission terminal near Mos Entha Starport gives CL25 Cannibal Dewback missions although you may need to refresh it a few times. Some Cannibal Dewback locations: * /way -3595 -4417. * /way -3564 -4117 * /way -3023 -4591 * /way -3770 -5094 Phase II Kill 12 snorbals (Lok) ' 14,255 Quest XP' Confirmed that you can get these from the mission terminal (were CL59) by the starport at Nym's. Finishing this phase earns you the Clone Wars Painting of a Clone Trooper. Note: I also found them, CL 35, northeast of Nym's, spawn from a rocky shelter. Phase III Kill 6 jungle voritor lizards (Dantooine) 78265 Quest XP These, once again are easy to find from mission terminals, even in non-player cities ( non-player cities don't work for the cannibal dewbacks). Simply look through the terminals and make sure the mission is for Jungle Voritors, not any other sort. Once you get to the Jungle Voritor Lair, however, the actual name of the creatures you need to kill are Horned Voritor Lizards''(CL52). You will most likely kill them easy. This phase is also timed, so make sure you finish it and report back to Qakkee quickly. *(note as of publish 29)I was able to complete this quest by doing the terminal mission of killing hunter voritors and they all counted toward the jungle voritor quest--irodin 7/21/06 *(note 11/27/06) I did not notice a timer on this or any of the other phases of this quest. Proceed at your own peril. *(note 1/29/07) I was able to kill voritor dashers as well. Jungle voritors did not show up on mission terminals. *(note 5/12/07) One lair is located at /way -628 1444 *(5/13/07)- On Bria that waypoint above does not give any lair except hurtons and someones house. Also on Bria go to Lagaboh, Dantooine and go NW about 200-300 feet you will find loads of Voritors. *(7/17/07) Voritor Dasher Missions from Dantooine Mining Outpost work 100% Phase IV Kill 1 rancor (Dathomir) '''100005 Quest XP Yep, it's the fearsome Rancor. But, don't fret since the CU rancors have been made a lot less difficult (CL 50) and can either be found in missions or by wandering 500m away from the outpost and you will find one. Any rancor will work now, "a bull rancor" or "an enraged rancor" will complete the quest. After promising "no more paintings" for rewards, Qakkee gives you another painting for finishing this phase, the painting of General Grevious. Note: One location on Dathomir is at /way 1486 3803 Note: if you guys remember there is a Rancor on Naboo for the second droid part from the RSF computer you do a quest for Borvo the Hutt. The way point is at (/way 4318 -4784). Land at Moenia. This Rancor is an easy level 30 I think and very there is very little travel time. Only about 500M right out side of town. Go down inside of the bunker and it's in the second Large room. Note by Damien Tinsley Edit: It's actually level 23 in the RSF base. Edit by Samn (Matt Adams) Phase V Kill Sawtooth (Kashyyyk) 121745 Quest XP Now for the last part you have to kill the sawtooth. There are only ever one of these in-game at one time and you find it in the Kkowir Forest on Kashyyyk, west of Kachirho. Once you go in, head to 412, -409. The respawn timer of the sawtooth is about 10 minutes. Beware the evil Sayormi in the Dead Forest and although they are only about level 30 they do spawn a lot (they drop some cool and disgusting loot). The sawtooth is Level 61(ELITE). He has very little HAM and goes down quite easily, especially as a high level player or in a group. Now you are finished go back to Qakkee again and he will give you the cool cybernetic arm! The colour of the arm can differ. Category:Clone Relics Quests